


Saving Himself

by jessie_cristo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fist Fights, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Sam (17) and Dean (21) got to grow up with their Mom & Dad in their lives; like a normal family. Even if they didn’t grow up in each other’s pockets, alone and always on the move… they are still soulmates. That fact had made them close growing up, but Sam has turned into a typical angsty teen and has been pushing Dean away for the past year. Dean had attributed it to Sam being a brat, but he finds out in one momentous night that his Sammy is no longer a little kid.





	Saving Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/gifts), [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> Beta'd by the lovely and always patient font of ideas: [cyncitymojo](https://ofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/profile).  
> All mistakes are purely mine, especially since I went and did some changes AFTER she'd already beta'd it. (sorry luv) LOL

“Mom, I’m home-ish!” Dean shouted, as he kicked the kitchen door closed behind him.

Walking out of the pantry with a basket of homemade peach preserves and fresh baked bread, Mary Winchester grimaced with exasperation at her oldest son. “So I hear.” She says, drily.

“Hey Ma, I’m hungry.” 

Mary laughs. “Big surprise, there. Remind me again why you wanted to move out? Oh yes… because you wanted to be independent.”

“Aw, Mom. You know I can’t cook for shit.”

“Language!”

“Sorry… please? Feed your poor nothing-but-bones child?” Dean batted his eyes, mournfully.

“Give it up, my boy. Your brother is better at the puppy eyes than you are, and unlike you and your father, I’m immune to them.”

“Fine.” Dean says sorrowfully, turning to leave. “Guess I’ll just go to the diner.”

Mary snagged him by the back of his jacket, laughing. “Get your butt back in here, since when have I ever refused to feed you?”

Dean grins as she goes to the oven and pulls out a foil-covered baking pan.

He practically hopped to her side leaning in to take a big sniff of the steam escaping out the sides of the cover. “Mmmm, bacon mac surprise?!”

Mary laughs as she swats at Dean with one of the oven mitts she’d used to pull the pan out. “That nose is never wrong.” She tweaks his nose with one hand as she pulls the bow on her apron, loosening it and pulling it off over her head. “So I’ve got book club tonight, I made enough for you and your brother. Oh, and for your brother’s friend, too.”

“He’s got a friend up in his room? Girl or boy?”

“It’s a boy, and they’re studying for some big test on Monday. His name is Todd. He doesn’t really look like the scholarly type, but maybe Sam is helping him out.”

Dean frowned at that enigmatic statement but let it slide.

”Dad not coming home tonight?”

“His flight was cancelled because of a snow storm. He called to say he probably won’t make it back ‘til late Saturday or Sunday morning. Things okay at the shop?”

“Yep, you know Uncle Bobby loves it when Dad goes to these auto conventions. He loves bossing me around.”

Mary laughs as she pulls on her coat, grabs her purse and the basket. “Well, I’m off. Two more loaves of fresh bread are on the table already. Salad’s in the fridge, and I expect the both of you to eat some of that. Ice cream’s in the freezer if you want dessert, too.”

“You are the best, Ma.” Dean crooned as he leaned in to kiss her on the check with a loud smack of his lips.

“Yeah, yeah… funny how you only say that when you’re getting fed.”

Dean grinned impudently, knowing that even if his puppy-eyes didn’t work on her, his smile always did.

“Brat!” she playfully admonished. “Call your brother down now before dinner gets cold – tell him I had to go and I’ll see him later. And Dean?” she paused to point a warning finger at him. “My kitchen better be spic and span when I get home. I shouldn’t be more than three or four hours.”

“Yes ma’am.”

And she was out the door.

Feeling playful, Dean quietly worked his way up the stairs and to the closed door of Sam’s room – even if he’d moved out going on two years now; he remembered every squeaky floorboard and had no trouble avoiding all of them. One of his favorite things to do was to irritate his emo brat of a brother and the best way to get a rise out of the lanky 17-year-old was to barge into his room without knocking. 

His floppy-haired, still growing brother had developed this obsessive need for ‘personal space’ recently, and even if he missed the closeness they used to have, Dean understood what his brother was going through. Also, unlike most other older siblings, Dean found his little brother’s moody tantrums adorable and Dean took great pleasure in setting them off.

Pulling out the lock-pick kit made by Uncle Bobby after he’d taught Sam and Dean the art of lock-picking, Dean quietly went to work on Sam’s door. His Dad hadn’t been all that happy with Bobby teaching them this skill, but agreed that it could come in handy one day.

Dean bet Uncle Bobby never imagined his nephew-in-name would use it to play a prank on his little brother, but Dean figured that what Uncle Bobby didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. After only a couple of seconds, he heard the low –snick- of the lock disengaging. He put away his kit and then turned the knob slowly. He eased the door open an inch or two to get a bead on where his brother was in the room so as to scare him properly when he slammed the door open.

With his first good look into the room, Dean froze where he was, his jaw dropping as his mind processed what he was seeing.

Sam was leaning up against the far corner of the room, hands braced against the wall. Completely naked, back arched beautifully so his plush and perky ass was pushed out, his head thrown back in ecstasy; turned slightly to the side so his profile was plain to see - eyes closed, perfect pink mouth opened on a quiet moan. The setting sun’s rays shone in through the window near them, bathing him and his ‘friend’ in its rays. Turning Sam’s lightly tanned skin a beautiful, golden hue. He’d always known Sam was a good looking kid, but right here and now, Dean’s brain processed the realization that his baby brother was drop dead gorgeous. 

Dean then realized that Sam had some kind of emo pop music playing on his stereo, but over the racket he could still hear as the large, beefy guy spread the cheeks of Sam’s ass even more as he buried his face into the crack; the wet slurping and smacking sounds the guy’s mouth made as he fit his mouth over Sam’s hole and began sucking and nibbling on it. Sam bit back another moan as the beefcake began bobbing his head, fucking his tongue into Sam’s sloppy hole.

Dean realized he was rock hard in his jeans. Stepping to the side but leaving the door ajar, he leaned up agains the wall near Sam’s door and reached down to squeeze at the aching bulge between his legs. Lashes fluttered as he gasped softly at the pressure.

From out in the hall, Dean could still hear the debauched sounds both boys were making. Sam’s moans seemed to be getting louder and longer, one moan stringing into another. Dean reached down the front of his jeans to ease his cock into a more comfortable position but then kept his hand on it, stroking it the best he could as he listened in.

The slurping and smacking of lips stopped and Dean nearly moaned himself when Sam gave out a needy groan of disappointment.

“I wanna fuck you.” Said the other boy, the voice deep and rough with lust.

“Todd.” Sam said, a warning edge to his tone.

“Please, baby. You drive me crazy.”

Dean blinked as a curl of anger worked its way up his chest, making his heart beat even faster. –baby?!- He blinked in confusion at the feeling, unsure why he was feeling it.

“I’ll blow you.” Dean heard Sam say.

“NO!” Todd barked, loudly. “I want. To fuck you!”

“Shhh! Shut up! My mom is downstairs!”

Dean frowned at the turn of events, something making his gut clench with a sense of dread.

Todd lowered his voice, but continued to hiss angrily at Sam. “You’ve been teasing me for weeks now…”

“It’s only been two weeks, and I told you, I…”

“Two weeks too long, Sam! And yeah, yeah… I know! You’re saving yourself for the man you’re gonna marry one day. The man of your dreams, but I could be that man, Sam! And besides, guys can’t marry guys! It’s against the law, remember?”

“The movement for gay rights is growing. It’ll be legal one day. But that’s beside the point here. We had an agreement, Todd. I told you this could only work if we kept it casual, no promises, no commitments. You agreed!”

“I would’ve agreed to anything to get in your pants, Sam! And yes, I thought I could live with doing everything but that, but not anymore. I can’t understand how you can get so hot and heavy with me and still be able to hold back that one thing for your possible Mr. Perfect! Some guy you don’t even know exists!” Todd railed. Dean nearly laughed out loud at the sheer frustration in the douche’s voice. “Or do you know the guy, already, and for some reason can’t have him?”

Unknown to Sam and Dean, their jaws dropped at the exact same moment, as if it had been synchronized. 

“Yeah, okay… That’s it, I think it’s time you went home.” Even from out in the hall, Dean recognized Sam’s ‘done’ voice. Dean knew this Todd douche wasn’t getting anything more from his little brother, and Dean felt a moment of lightheadedness with how happy that thought made him.

A muffled cry of pain drifted out to the hall and Dean’s already dwindling erection died swiftly as icy anger filled his gut.

Even as he turned to head in to Sam’s room, Todd the Dead-Meat’s sibilant hiss drifted out into the hall. “I’ll say when we’re done, you skinny little cock-tease! I’m not putting up with this ‘riding the lightning’ bullshit any longer! You’re gonna shut your mouth and open your fuckin’ legs… OW, you bit me, you little bitch!”

Another cry from Sam along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Dean slammed into Sam’s room and launched himself across the room at Todd, Sam’s cry ringing in his ears.

Todd had Sam on the bed, both hands pinned to the mattress while he used his much larger bulk to hold Sam down. When Dean crashed into the room Todd had been focused on getting one leg between Sam’s, but he looked up just as Dean flew across the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around his upper body and knocked him off of Sam and onto the hardwood floor.

Sam scrambled to the end of the bed and snatched up his sweatpants, yanking them on hastily before rushing around the end of his bed to try and stop the fight. He wiped hastily at the blood trickling from one nostril, ignoring the twinges of pain as the left side of his face began to swell.

Even if Dean was older than Todd, the football player was a whole lot bigger and was giving as good as he got as the two rolled about on the floor, knocking into Sam’s nightstand over in the process, scattering its contents all over the floor as the drawer slid out and fell to the floor.

“STOP… guys, stop!” Sam tried to snag one of Dean’s arms, Dean stopped, but only to gently push Sam out of the way.

“Stay out of the way, Sammy. I got this.”

Sam watched in awe as Dean, in a flurry of punches and quick steps gets the upper hand and brings Todd down to the floor with a crash. He straddles Todd’s chest hitting him in the face with one brutal punch after another, yelling. “NO MEANS NO, YOU SONUVABITCH!”

The second Todd’s thrashing legs stopped moving, Sam plastered himself to Dean’s back wrapping his arms around his waist and hauling him up and off of the now semi-conscious Todd.

The moment Sam touched him, the cloud of rage that had come over Dean lifted off, and all he could think of was that Sam was half-naked and hugging him. His dick twitched at the thought. –what the fuck is wrong with you?- Dean asked himself. –he’s your little brother!-.

“You… are so done at school.” Todd mumbled as he coughed up blood and spat out a tooth. He rolled to his side and stumbled to his feet with a groan. “I am going to ruin you!” he spat.

Sam had to tighten his hold on Dean as he raised his fists to go after Todd again. Knuckles raw and bloody.

Sam watched for a minute or two, calm and aloof, as Todd staggered about looking for and putting his clothes back on. Giving up on his socks, he turned to point a bloody finger at Sam. “I mean it, Winchester. You’re nothing but blue collar trash, you were lucky to have me. But now you fucked up, big time!”

Sam smiled coldly at Todd. “And what are you gonna do, Todd? You openly pursued me for months before I finally said yes. We made it no secret that we were dating and getting hands on with each other these past two weeks. You try to make me out as trash then that means YOU chased after and dated trash.”

Sam let go of Dean and stepped into the doorway, blocking Todd from leaving.

“And you may get the jocks in school to follow your lead and try to freeze me out, but we both know the cheerleaders hold the real power in that school… and being their only male cheerleader, they fucking adore me. I let slip that you wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, however…”

Todd’s gray eyes bugged in their sockets as he realized what Sam was threatening him with.

“That’s right. You’ll never get a date in that school ever again.”

Dean smirked at the bug-eyed jock, watching Sam verbally strong-arm a guy twice his size using only his big brain was doing all kinds of things to Dean's libido.

“Here's how it's gonna go, Todd. As far as the rest of the world knows, we both agreed that it wasn’t working. We broke up on good terms. You even try to pull some shit on me and everyone will know what a fucked up piece of rapey shit you are.”

Dean choked on a muffled laugh.

“Do we have a deal, Todd?” Sam asked, arms crossed over his bare chest.

“Yes.” Todd snarled, impotent rage twisting his mangled, bloody face. “Now get the fuck out of my way.”

Sam moved to the side, avoiding eye contact, but keeping his head held high. 

He followed Todd out, and watched from the front door as the jock jerked his truck door open, got in and started it up with a roar of its powerful engine. Todd glared daggers at Sam until he took off in a cloud of burning rubber, dead leaves and dirt.

Dean was on him before Sam could even close the front door, yanking him back and around with one hand the other flashing out to slam the front door. “What the hell were you thinking, Sam, letting that giant asshole into our house, into your room… INTO YOUR GODDAMN PANTS!?”

All the fear, anger and frustration Sam had been keeping locked up inside for almost a year, suddenly came boiling out of him. Before he could stop to think, his hand cocked back and let fly, punching Dean solidly, nailing him right on the chin.

“What the fuck do you care?! Ever since you moved out, it’s like you didn’t even know me anymore! You left and suddenly you’re too cool for me. All your new friends, your new place… so happy to finally be rid of me!” Sam shouted, even as he shook out his aching hand.

Shaking his head to regain his senses, Dean flexed his jaw; noting there was no real damage done, except for maybe some swelling later. He then turned to glare at his little brother. “What the hell are you talking about?! Every time I came over to hang out with you all I ever got was attitude from you. Every time I asked you to go out with me, you were always too busy with school or your friends. You’re the one who kept pushing me away, little brother, so don’t even try to pin the blame on me!”

“Of course I said no! Do you think I didn’t know you were only doing it out of guilt?! You never wanted to be with me unless Mom or Dad guilted you into it, I heard you both in the kitchen talking about how ‘sad’ I was, how ‘lonely’ I was since you left. I didn’t want your stupid sympathy, Dean!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dean shouted into Sam’s face, stalking Sam as he backed up into the wall separating the dining room from the entry hall. “Mom didn’t come to me with shit! I went to her ‘cause I was worried about you. You always seemed so mad at me and I didn’t know why. Mom just suggested that maybe I should spend some time with you. I invited you to the lake and to shoot hoops, and other places… you shot me down every single time!”

“Oh, oh yeah… and how did you invite me all those times?”

“What do you mean?!”

“You didn’t invite me to spend time with me… you just added me to your fuckin’ dates out of pity! Every outing you offered to take me on, you had your skanky girlfriend or hick boyfriend with you! What was I supposed to do, be your third wheel?”

“Caleb’s a hick, I’ll give ya that, but he’s funny and loyal and he’s NOT my boyfriend. And don’t you ever call Danita a skank or anything else again - brother or not, I’ll pop you one if you ever do.” Dean growled. “Do you hear me?”

Sam nodded jerkily. The line between his eyes deepening, his lips tightening.

“Look Sam… I talked about you so much they were eager to meet you. But each time they came over you acted like a little bitch. You weren’t yourself, and you sure wouldn’t explain what your problem was. What more did you want me to do?”

Sam held his proud posture for a couple seconds more, before he sighed and drooped in defeat. “You don’t understand and you never will.” Sam muttered brokenly. “I see now that all I’ll ever be is your little brother.”

Sam turned to the stairs and began trudging up the steps with a dejected air.

Dean followed and grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, shaking the framed pictures hanging there. A few of them tilting and threatening to fall to the floor. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he growled.

“You’re so blind, Dean. You can’t see it, you never will, so just forget it!”

“Fuck that, tell me what you mean!” Dean shouted in Sam’s face, slamming both hands against the wall behind Sam, sending two frames crashing to the floor, glass shattering on the steps below them. “I’m sick and tired of being jerked around by you. Having my feelings stomped all over just because I can’t read your fucking mind!”

“YOUR feelings?!”

Dean’s green eyes widened as Sam’s darkening hazels narrowed, eyes snapping with unleashed fury as he shoved Dean away from him. Dean cried out more in shock than pain when his lower back impacted the railing behind him.

Sam leaned in towards Dean… his face a mixture of rage, fear and longing. A gut-wrenching longing that set Dean’s already rushing pulse to thundering in his veins and in his ears. A rosy flush rose up his chest and neck; settling into the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “S-Sam?” Disconcerted at the tremor in his voice.

Grabbing the sides of Dean’s head with both of his large hands, Sam catches Dean’s plump, lax lips with his own. Taking advantage of Dean’s confused frozen state. Sam angled his head even as he tilted Dean’s the opposite way and slotted his lips more firmly together; a deep groan of pure pleasure working its way up through Sam’s chest and into Dean’s sweet mouth.

Sam reveled in the taste and texture of his big brother’s mouth. Everything about it precisely what he’d always dreamed of and more. Much more. When he paused to pull air into his heaving lungs, he realized Dean hadn’t made a sound or moved the entire time.

He pulled his head back to look at Dean, his insides froze and then churned alarmingly - he felt as if he was going to pass out. “Oh God. You didn’t… I-I’m sorry. So sorry!” He whispered, voice cracking.

The shock and confusion on Dean’s face burned into Sam’s brain. To Sam, it looked as if Dean was disgusted with him; disapproving, disappointed.

Sam did the only thing he could think of. He ran. The sobs already tearing out of him as he reached the top of the stairs and ran for his room.

Still standing on the stairs, Dean slowly turned in place as he watched Sam run away, face slack, mouth agape. Inside his head, Dean was still trying to process what had just happened.

_-Sam kissed me.-_  
Memories of all the times Sam had smiled adoringly and lovingly at Dean.  
-Sam kissed me?-.  
Memories of Sam keeping a plate of dinner warm and waiting up for Dean whenever he had to work late.  
-Sam actually kissed me.-  
Memories of Sam ordering pepperoni pizza with pineapple because he knew Dean liked it, even if Sam himself, didn’t.  
-Sam fuckin’ kissed me!-  
Memories of Sam using three summers’ worth of lawn mowing money to buy Dean a signed vintage record of Metallica’s ‘Master of Puppets’.  
Sam freakin’ kissed him!  
–he kissed me with all his heart and I stood there like a chump and didn’t kiss him back!- 

Dean gasped and he swung around to look up at the closed door of Sam’s room. “Oh my God, I didn’t kiss him back!” he exclaimed out loud.

Without conscious thought, Dean was moving. He pounded up the stairs and across the short landing throwing himself at Sam’s locked door. The flimsy lock was no match for Dean’s lean, muscled frame and he found himself crashing into Sam’s room for the second time that night.

Sam was sitting in the middle of his large bed, back to the door, long legs hanging off the edge as he stared out the window in front of him. The room was dark, the sun having set, the sky turning a reddish orange and purple. It framed the long, lanky –beautiful!- shape of Sam so perfectly Dean had to swallow several times to rid himself of the sudden lump in his throat.

His heart ached as he noticed the hitching of Sam’s shoulders. The 17-year-old fighting so hard not to give away the fact that he was crying. His hands on either side of him, however, clenched the bed spread so hard; whitened knuckles giving him away.

“I want a re-do.” Dean blurted out, his chest heaving with emotion as he struggled to control his breathing and pounding pulse.

Sam turned his head slightly. “What?” he asked, voice rough and low, the gleam of tear tracks on the tender angle of his cheek. Even as he watched, Dean traced another tear as it worked its way down Sam’s cheek.

“I want you, too. Back there on the stairs was our first kiss and I fucked it all up by freezing on you. I want a re-do.”

Sam rose from his bed on shaky legs. He turned to face Dean, his hands clenched at his sides. “This isn’t funny, Dean.” Voice scratchy and raw sounding.

“Do you see me laughing?”

“Not even five minutes ago, you had a horrified, disgusted look on your face after I kissed you. What? You suddenly turn gay? It doesn’t work that way Dean, so you can just stop. Stop what you always do and just leave me alone, please!”

“What I always do? What do I always do, Sammy?”

“What you’re doing right now!”

“I’m trying to make up for being denser than Mrs. Carson’s fruitcake, here! I’m trying to say I’m sorry. I’m trying to tell you I…”

“You’re trying to make me happy!” Sam cuts in, shouting, face red with anger and anguish.

“What are you getting at? I’m trying to make the both of us happy, here.”

Sam shook his head wearily then turned around and sat back down in his former position on the bed. “It’s like that time you took me to the beach and even though you’d run out of sunblock you agreed to stay longer ‘cos I was having fun. Later, you had that mother of a sunburn that actually gave you a fever and put you in bed for two days.”

“First of all, people get sunburned all the time and never have more to deal with than some minor pain and red, blotchy peeling skin. It’s not your fault my body’s so freakily sensitive to the sun.”

“You’re always sacrificing yourself to make me happy, Dean!”

“Is that what you think I’m doing here? That I’m willing to pretend to be gay just so that you can be happy?”

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing?!” Sam shouted, jumping back to his feet; stomping back around his bed, marching past Dean with a scowl on his face. “I don’t wanna talk about this, anymore. Just leave me alone!”

Just as Sam reached the door to his bathroom, Dean grabbed him by one arm and swung him around using his own forward momentum against him. Dean crouched slightly to wrap his strong, muscled arms around Sam’s upper thighs, locking his hands beneath Sam’s pert ass. When he straightened out his legs, he lifted Sam straight up off the floor, making his baby brother yelp in surprise; having no choice but to brace himself on Dean’s wide shoulders.

Stepping back towards the bed, Dean tossed Sam onto it as if he didn’t weigh a thing. Sam yipped in shock, but something inside him thrilled at the manhandling. He loved it when Dean was forceful, but when he was angry – there’s just no words for how much an angry Dean drove Sam crazy.

And right now, Dean seemed plenty angry to Sam.

“Does this feel like I’m taking pity on you?” Dean growled, as he leaned over Sam where he’d come to rest; flat on his back where Dean had tossed him. Dean pressed his body down onto Sam’s; undulating his body, taking extra care to rub his crotch against Sam’s. Both young men groaning together as their straining cocks rubbed against each other. Separated by nothing more than a pair of ratty old sweatpants and skintight, battered jeans that had seen better days.

“More.” Sam groaned, pushing up against his brother, straining to get as close as he could.

“Answer me first, Sammy.” Dean ordered, forcing Sam to look him straight in the eye. “I’m doing this because I want you. Do you believe me?”

“Y-yes! I believe you… please, Dean!”

“One more thing.”

Sam groaned dramatically, dropping his head back on the mattress.

“Stop being a drama queen, and tell me… the guy you were saving yourself for, the one you hope to marry one day – it’s me, right? It better fucking be me!”

Sam laughed delightedly. “YES, it’s you!” Sam reached up to pull Dean down, catching his lips in another searing kiss.

Dean melted into him, pressing his whole body into Sam’s, groaning uncontrollably at the taste of Sam. Their tongues meeting and mingling, exploring the depths of each other’s mouths. Finally pulling back for air, Dean grinned happily down Sam, then slowly his smile faded.

“But baby, even if one day gay marriage could be legalized, marrying siblings never will be. Not to mention what mom and dad will think.”

Sam’s eyes darkened with pain, but the grip on he had on the back of Dean’s neck tightened, determination tightening his lips as he stared up at Dean. “Then we’ll have our own ceremony. We’ll figure something out. You’re it for me, Dean. I could never want anyone else.”

Dean bit his bottom lip as he stared back into the fervent expression on Sam’s beautiful face.

“That is, if this is what you want, Dean? If I’m what you want? I mean, one day you could want a real marriage with kids, and…”

Dean slammed his mouth to Sam’s again, kissing him for all he was worth. Pulling back, he gripped the sides of Sam’s head, his fingers tangling the soft strands of his long hair. “You’re everything to me, Sammy! You’re it for me too, baby. I think I’ve always wanted you but never let myself even indulge in thinking about it. But seeing you and your gorgeous body, the pleasure all over your face when that fuckwit was eating you out; damn, Sam. I never got so hard so fast in my life. I knew in that very moment, I wanted you for mine.”

Sam smiled happily as he ripped Dean’s shirt up and off of him. His large, long-fingered hands dropping to the button and then zipper of his jeans opening them in record time. Sam moaned in anticipation as he pushed the jeans and boxers underneath down Dean’s hips.

“Please, Dean. I need you so bad.” He whispered.

With renewed lust roaring through him, Dean reared back to help push his jeans and boxers all the way down, kicking them off. He then stripped Sam’s sweatpants off with one swift movement, tossing it carelessly behind him. He then turned to helping Sam to stretch out properly on the bed. He laid down next to him and slung one arm around Sam’s slim waist pulling him flush against his own overheated body even as their mouths caught and began kissing voraciously again. Both their lips now swollen and red.

“Do you have stuff?” Dean murmured against Sam’s lips.

“Stuff?”

“Lube, condoms.”

Sam suddenly whipped around in Dean’s arms, throwing himself half off the bed as he frantically sifted through the stuff that had fallen off and out of his nightstand.

Dean laughed as he grabbed Sam’s hip to keep him from sliding off the bed. His big, callused hand fitting perfectly over the curve. He moved his hand over until he was pressing against Sam’s lower abdomen, pinky finger riding the crease between thigh and groin. Unable to help himself, he slid closer 'til he was pressed up tight to Sam's back.

Sam paused his search and groaned as Dean slotted his long, hot length into the crease of Sam’s pert, and downy soft ass cheeks. Dean gasped as well when the bulbous tip of his cock caught against and then slid past Sam’s pink, puckered rim.

“Oh God!” Sam shouted, even as he found the slightly used tube of lube and passed it back to Dean. He then went back to looking for the condoms. He knew they were black little packets and would be impossible to find by sight in his quickly darkening room. “I can’t find them!” he wailed in frustration.

Dean reached over Sam to stand up the lamp that hadn’t fallen off the nightstand, and then clicked it on. A warm, soft yellow glow lighting up half the room.

With a cry of success Sam lunged to reach the condom packet he could now see was just a bit out of his reach, prevented from falling by Dean’s hand landing on his hip, again. “Found it!” Sam crowed.

Dean pulled him back against his chest, kissing the back of his neck, tenderly. “I want to take my time and explore every inch of you. But I need to be inside you now. Sammy.”

“Mmmm, yes. I want that too. Need it now, Dean.” Sam moaned as he heard the cap of the tube being popped open and its contents squelching out.

Seconds later, he gasped as he felt Dean’s strong fingers slipping between his cheeks and finding his hole instantly, as if it had a homing beacon.

Dean groaned as he smoothed the slick over the tight, hot bud of Sam’s hole. Sam jerking slightly as the cold lube touched him. When Dean pushed the first finger in, it slid in to the knuckle with ease, making them both moan in pleasure at the tight feel of it. “Have you fingered yourself before, baby?”

“Yes, when I lay here at night thinking of you.”

“Fuck.”

Sam rested his head on the arm under his head, closing his eyes and concentrating on the delicious feeling of finally having Dean doing what he’d dreamed of for so long.

Dean pushed his finger all the way in then out a couple of times then added a bit more lube and with the next pull out, he worked two fingers in, feeling Sam tense up at the penetration. He kissed up his little brother’s spine, murmuring words of love and reassurance. “Shhh… relax, baby. I got you.”

“m’God… Dean… more, need more.”

“We’ll get there, sweetheart. We do this right. I don’t ever wanna hurt you.”

After a couple of seconds, Dean had both fingers in to the hilt. He then began to twist and scissor them, working to loosen the silken muscles in Sam’s tight sheath. When he crooked his fingers on a outward pull, his middle finger brushed a small spongy nub inside of Sam, causing the younger man to jerk, shouting out his pleasure even as he shoved his ass back onto Dean’s fingers in an attempt to get more of that delicious feeling. “OH GOD, Dean! What was that? Do that again!”

Dean chuckled as he used one of his legs to push Sam’s upper leg further up, giving his hand more space to work. Pulling both fingers out, Dean added more lube again, this time to three fingers. “This time might hurt a bit more, baby, but trust me it won’t last for long. Do you trust me?”

“Of course. Always.”

Dean carefully worked all three of this thick fingers into Sam’s gloriously tight hole, making the young man groan from deep within his chest. The sound ending on a higher note as the pain hit him. “Gah… so full.” Sam grunted.

“Gonna be more when I enter you, sweetheart. Still time to change your mind.”

Sam shook his head frantically, the curls of his glorious hair flying.

Dean plunged his fingers into Sam slowly for a couple of minutes then began pushing and twisting at a faster pace the moment he felt Sam’s channel loosen a little bit more. A fine film of sweat now coated their bodies and the musk of it filled Dean’s senses, making him lightheaded as he inhaled it deep within his lungs. Memorizing the smell of their combined lust.

Ten minutes or ten hours could’ve gone by until Dean finally felt that Sam was ready for him. He’d taken care to stimulate Sam’s prostate as he worked him open until Sam was a writhing, moaning mess beside him.

As he pulled his fingers free, Sam whipped his head around to glare weakly over his shoulder. “No. More.” He gasped.

Dean moved to reposition Sam on his stomach, but Sam resisted his efforts. “N-no. I wanna see you, Dean.”

“Okay, baby boy. Here, move to the middle of the bed.”

Sam eagerly moved into place and spread his legs for Dean to slide into position. Dean paused, to just gaze upon his beautiful brother. Drinking in the sight laid out on the navy blue bedsheets beneath them. He ran his clean hand down the middle of Sam’s chest; as if worshipping the lean, lithe body beneath him. His hand taking Sam’s engorged, red cock in hand. Smearing his hand through the steadily flowing precome, running his large thumb over the slit at the tip. He began to jack it slowly as he pressed the head of his own achingly hard cock against Sam’s red, puffy, sloppy hole.

Squirting another gob of lube on his dick, Dean grimaced at the cold as he slicked himself up and then pushed against Sam, the large bulbous head popping in easily as if Sam were sucking him in. They groaned in unison at the tight feel.

Dean could already feel the heat inside him beginning to pool low in his belly, his nut sack tightening in anticipation. Grasping the base of his cock, Dean squeezed hard, staving off his orgasm for now. “Oh God, baby. I don’t think this is gonna take long. I’m so ready to blow.”

“M-me too, ah Dean, you’re so big. I knew you’d be perfect.”

“You’re the one that’s perfect, baby boy. My perfect Sammy. Mine.”

Dean encouraged Sam to wrap his long legs around his waist then grabbed his hips with both hands as he pushed in steadily. Watching Sam’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain.

He paused halfway in when Sam gave a hitched gasp and slammed his eyes shut, face scrunching up.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No! I mean, I read that for your first time how painful it could be and how long a person would need to adjust, but Oh my God, Dean you just feel so fuckin’ good. I feel you stretching me and it feels so damn good.”

Dean bit his lip to hide the smug smirk stretching his lips, relieved that even if it had seemed torturous, he was glad he’d taken as long as he had to prep Sam. His little brother tossed his hair back as he pushed down against Dean taking him the rest of the way inside himself. Dean’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the exquisite feel of Sam completely encasing him. A tight, velvet glove that undulated and quivered, sending sparks of pleasure up Dean’s spine and straight into his overheated brain.

Dean began to pump his hips, picking up speed until he was slamming into Sam; the younger man shouting and groaning indiscriminately. Without a care who heard him. Dean loved how noisy his boy was.

As his orgasm drew close again, Dean dug his hand beneath the small of Sam’s back pushing up on it, while pulling on his hip with the other. Getting the hint, Sam arched his back more and began pushing his ass down at a different angle. As Dean slammed back into him, the blunt tip of his cock nailed Sam’s prostate dead on, making the boy scream in shocked delight.

“HOLY FUCK! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!”

Remembering that spot, Dean’s hips began to jackhammer into Sam. Dean’s fingers found the wings of Sam’s hips again and dug in hard as he fucked his baby brother for all he was worth. The bed beneath them began shifting and bumping the wall. The springs making a muffled screech with every thrust of Dean’s hips.

Sam was now speaking in tongues, gibberish falling from his wide open mouth interspersed with gasps for air.

Dean was nowhere near as loud as Sam, but he was still giving out loud grunts and groans; the sweat now pouring off both their bodies.

Dean paused as he felt Sam suddenly freeze up, his channel rippling around his cock and knew what was about to happen. Pulling Sam up by his arms, hooking them around his neck, he had Sam practically sitting on his cock as he reached between their bodies and grabbed Sam’s long cock in his hand and began pumping it furiously. In seconds, Sam threw his head back and screamed as he came. Strong streams of come shot out of his dick painting his and Dean’s chest. One spurt even managing to hit the underside of Dean’s chin.

Dean groaned loudly as Sam’s channel clamped down on him, tight as a vise, triggering his own release. He felt Sam’s nails dig into his upper back as he began to piston his cock up into him, pushing his come deep inside Sam.

The feel of Dean’s come blasting his insides set off another orgasm in Sam, the 17-year-old howling as more come spurted and dribbled out of his sticky cock.

Sam fell back onto the bed, with Dean crashing down on him a second later.

Sam’s hole felt raw and the insides of his thighs felt bruised and stretched. Both of them gasping like they’d never catch their breath. But soon, their breathing slowed, and Dean moved to fall on the bed beside Sam. Sam immediately pouting at the loss of the weight and heat of his older brother on top of him. Using his aching legs to snag the quilt bunched at the bottom of the bed, Sam pulled it up to cover the both of them.

Dean turned to look at Sam, love and awe shining in his beautiful green eyes. Fine lines crinkled at the corners of his eyes as he grinned at Sam.

Looking over at him, Sam asked, in a breathless gasp. “What?”

“We forgot the condom.”

“Oh.”

Dean laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m clean. But don’t worry. I’ll go get tested on Monday. You said you were saving yourself for me, so no chance you’d need testing, right?”

“Yeah, definitely first and amazing time.” Sam chuckled, even as his eyes began to droop.

Dean smiled affectionately as his baby brother, his lover, his love – began to drop off into sleep. “What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?” Sam mumbled, drowsily

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out.”

“Mmkay.”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“Mmhm.”

“Sam?”

“Mmm?”

“One more thing.”

Sam pried his eyes open and gazed questioningly at Dean.

“What the hell is ‘riding the lightning’?”

Sam laughed softly and turned into Dean’s side. Nuzzling into his chest and throwing one leg over Dean’s legs, settling down. “You’re the experienced one.” He said sleepily against Dean’s skin. “You’ll figure it out.”

 

**\--------------------------EPILOGUE-----------------------------**

**A YEAR LATER….**

Mary watched from the kitchen window as John parked the Impala in the old garage out back and made his way across the yard and to the back door.

“Sam get settled in okay?” she asked, as she held out a cup of coffee to him the moment he walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Yep. I even dropped off the last of his paperwork to the college and the Dean himself thanked me for allowing Sam to live with our Dean off-campus, even though he’s only a freshman. The overcrowding in the dorms was just as Missouri said it would be.”

“I know she loves our boys but she still kind of scares me.” Mary admitted, rubbing her bare arms with her hands as a chill ran up her spine. “I mean, everything she said would happen…”

“I know.” John said as he pulled her back against his chest and rubbed his large hands up and down her arms. “But if it wasn’t for her that other life they would’ve had could’ve come true. She warned us after we defeated that yellow-eyed demon that even if they didn’t grow up in that life that they are still soulmates and it would manifest one day.”

“Gotta admit it was funny watching them doing their darnedest to keep their relationship a secret.” Mary chuckled.

“When do you think we should tell them that we know?” John smiled.

“Oh not until we visit them for Thanksgiving! Can’t wait to see what they do after a year of living alone together. Bound to be loads of fun.”

“You’re an evil woman, my love.” John chuckled as his hands ran down her arms again then transferred over to lie possessively over the slight swell of her stomach. “We can tell them about her then as well. Have you decided on a name? I know I got to name Sam and it’s your turn now, but you didn’t take this long to decide when it was Dean. How about another family name?”

“No. This time I want a name no one in either of our families have.”

“Yeah? You got one already?”

“Yeah, I do.” Mary smiled down at her belly, framed by the work roughened hands of her husband. “I wanna name her Charlene. Charlene Winchester. Charlie, for short.”

“That sounds pretty perfect to me.”

 

**\------------------THE END------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
